Cferra
History Chris Ferraiolo aka Cferra has been working on various sites on the Internet since 1998 and got his start just from hanging around a site called X-Club, which was a site dedicated to discussing the X-Men and other assorted comics by Marvel. Sadly, the site is long gone and Cferra moved onto greener pastures helping out in the wide world of Pokémon sites and forums. When X-Club disbanded in late 1998, Chris became part Mutant Underground. He also began working with a fellow X-Men fan named Ice Phoenix (later Arti Cuno) on the famed Pokémon site ArticunoIsland.com, while also working on the comic book site known as comiXtreme.com with a few people from the X-Club days. While at Articuno.com, Chris created many Pokémon icons and cursors that have sadly been lost thanks to a computer upgrade. He was also co-head updater, providing Pokémon news to the fansite community. Eventually, he came to work at a Pokémon fansite wiki called Bulbapedia, the Web's official Pokémon wiki. By 2001, Cferra joined the then popular Pokémon website Pokémasters.net, and it wasn't long before he became a moderator there and at two of the other most popular Pokémon sites on the web: Serebii.net and Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. As a member of the Pokémon fansite community, Chris eventually became moderator at all three forums in little under a year thanks to experience. After a DDOS attack at Serebii.net in 2003, Chris became an administrator until 2005. During this time, he was known as Ledian_X because he thought a Pokémon related name would be a good idea. In retrospect, it was not. Ledians are not that good. Eventually, Chris had to leave Comixtreme due to time constraints. Eventually, he stopped working at the Pokémon sites while still visiting them from time to time. A year after leaving Serebii, Chris began writing in the site's Non Pokémon fanfiction area, where he wrote based on his own made-up superheroes. As for TPM and BMG, he still visits them every once in a blue moon and provides a little help to the webmaster, Serebii Joe of Serebii.net, even though he's no longer an administrator. Before leaving the operations of the sites, he did leave the fansite community icons of Pokémon from every generation up to Generation IV. He did also help to form the leading Pokémon wiki, Bulbapedia, which is what Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden aka Bulbagarden evolved into. By February 2009, he left the fansite community to focus on his blog on TGWTG.com and its wiki. Starting at TGWTG Chris found out about Thatguywiththeglasses.com on Youtube. More specifically, he watched the Pokémon the First Movie review ThatGuyWithTheGlasses made as The Nostalgia Critic, and right away he was reminded of how much people back on Serebii.net and the other Pokémon sites hated the bad dubbing. From then on, he followed TGWTG to its move to its own website. He did show the review to many Pokémon fans and of course they got a kick out of it. After a couple months of ghosting around, Chris decided to make a blog about anything and everything that came to mind. He'd post a text movie review or talk about anything, including the five most funniest sites on the Internet. Also he interviewed several of the site's featured talent including: ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, TheDudette, Marzgurl, Coldguy, Rollo T, HopeWithinChaos, Benzaie and The Other Guy. The interviews were good and all. Yet, he felt the need to branch out. By October 2008, Chris joined the wiki team and began working hard under the direction of Spike's Girl. After getting more and more involved with the site, Chris decided to leave the Pokémon fandom behind and decided to devote his time to something more worth his while. He still plays the game. Bad Movie Beatdown and Projector In early 2009, Film Brain started a new webseries called, Bad Movie Beatdown where he would look at horrible movies. Cferra was called in to help edit the script, provide insight (jokes sometimes), grammar, tone and basically beta read the scripts to find mistakes and check out the rough cuts for any errors. As time went on, he did the same thing for Film Brain's other series called, Projector, where movies released in the UK before the Americas are discussed. In turn, Mathew had often helped with his own videos from time to time. Starbolts In January 2009, Chris had posted his original story called Starbolts on thatguywiththeglasses.com. The story itself is basically a homage to classic X-Men/Avengers/Justice League comic books. The story behind it all is that he started the series on Serebii.net after writing on his own for years in a series of notebooks. By early February 2009, Chris decided to create his first sprite comic about the series. So far it's been going well. He began the strip by using altered Pokémon trainer sprites from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Fire Red, Leaf Green, Diamond and Pearl. Eventually, he decided to draw his own sprites by using a guide JewWario gave him. He also made a special farewell to the Pokémon fansite community in the same month, causing ire on Serebii.net and mixed feelings on the other boards he worked at. However he's earned a new place on the Internet to call his home. He's posted his story/strip and has even made the site's Best of Blogs several times as well as the Awesome Blogs of the Week. He was mentioned on the February 10th. 2009 edition of Transmission Awesome. Here's what was said in regards to the surge of webcomics on tgwtg: "Even our resident Cferra has the Starbolts sprite comic up. I'm very excited about the transition with getting webcomics on the website." Chris works with his friend Mark on the story, too as they are his beta readers and creative consultants. Dani was also one of the first reviewers of Starbolts, too when it was on Serebii.net and is the story's number one fan. Mark is a fellow avid comic reader and often talks to Chris about ideas. Sometimes he even edits the script. Comic Showcase In February 2011, Chris decided to create a comic review show done in a more positive tone than in other reviews. He started off focusing on Marvel and DC Comics and later decided to focus mainly on Marvel ones since that was the company he had grown up with. He had videos on blip and made the jump to Youtube after a few years. The reviews tend to have a little animation at the end which he himself had made as a sort of outro. The reviews can be found here: Starbolt Productions Youtube Channel. World of Warcraft At the urging of ChaosD1, Chris decided to play the popular MMORPG with him, MarzGurl, Andycakes, and "SheepWithBlogs". The group was known as "Electric Justice" and played on Livestream every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night at 8 pm central. When he was playing the game with the team, Chris was a Troll warrior named Shrall. The name comes from the Starbolts character of the same name. Because Manta was taken. As a member of the group, he takes on the role of the guy in charge of keeping stuff away from the squishy Blood Elves. Cferra in Real Life He really wants to get the stories that he writes published and hopes that someday it'll happen. More than anything, he'd like those stories to be a comic, despite friends wanting it to be in novel form. Chris has also majored in Political Science at Merrimack College in North Andover, Mass. There, he graduated with honors in 2002. He enjoys reading comics by Marvel and isn't afraid to critique their storylines. He also plays various Nintendo games (including the Pokémon series) when not working for his dad or his own projects. External Links *Starbolts blog. *Cferra's twitter. *Cferra's Youtube Channel. *Cferra's DeviantArt page. Category:Content Category:Wiki Staff